prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 11, 2017)
The July 11, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas on July 11, 2017. Summary While on a call with Titus O’Neil about a potential rematch with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville, Akira Tozawa was interrupted by an aggravated Ariya Daivari. The Persian Lion believed that Tozawa's retribution against Neville on Raw was dishonorable, and he arranged to battle the Japanese Superstar on WWE 205 Live. The two Superstars wasted no time making their way to the ring, and the action immediately got underway. Daivari took control of the contest by channeling his rage and unleashing it on Tozawa. However, with the WWE Universe in his corner, the Japanese Superstar built enough momentum to prepare to execute his patented senton bomb. Just as Tozawa prepared to ascend the ropes, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville emerged to attack The Stamina Monster. The irate King of the Cruiserweights unleashed a devastating assault on his rival – culminating in The Rings of Saturn – delivering a clear message that crossing the throne was unwise. As a match between Rich Swann and Mario Connors got underway, TJP made his way to ringside to observe the contest. The Duke of Dab looked on – perhaps scouting his friend and rival, Swann, following their incredible match the week prior on WWE 205 Live. With TJP looking on, the action kicked off and Connors managed an impressive showing against the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. After an offensive back and forth, Swann took control of the match and executed his jaw-dropping Phoenix Splash for the win. After the match, TJP entered the ring and announced his true intentions. In the spirit of their "friendly" competition set in motion last week, TJP asked Swann if he was satisfied with his latest victory. The Fil-Am Flash then challenged Connors to a second match, this time against the first-ever Cruiserweight Champion. Connors accepted, and that prompted TJP to ask for Swann's match time on the TitanTron. The Duke of Dab then announced that he would beat his opponent faster than Swann. TJP wasted little time attacking Connors and preparing to apply his patented Kneebar. However, Connors countered and nearly scored a pinfall. Despite the effort, The Fil-Am Flash recovered with a Detonation Kick to secure the win in just 28 seconds. Once again making Gentleman Jack Gallagher the focus of his attention, The Brian Kendrick made his way to the ring wearing a three-piece brown suit, red wig and moustache, mocking the British Superstar. Kendrick proceeded to berate Gentleman Jack by calling him a fraud, believing that Gallagher is a slap in the face to the competitors who dream of competing in WWE. The verbal abuse was soon interrupted by Gentleman Jack himself, as he made his way to the ring and confronted The Man with a Plan. Gallagher defended not only his honor – explaining he has been competing since a young age – but named the people he fights for, giving an impassioned defense and countering Kendrick's “third-rate William Regal” insult by calling himself a “first-rate Gentleman Jack Gallagher.” After a brief physical exchange that ended with a headbutt delivered by Gallagher, Kendrick reached for his umbrella as his rival did the same. The Man with a Plan struck first and mercilessly attacked the British Superstar with both umbrellas until officials could intervene. The long-standing rivalry between Cedric Alexander and Noam Dar reached its pinnacle as the two Superstars battled in an “I Quit” Match in 205 Live's main event. Ready to move beyond the drama with Dar and Alicia Fox, Alexander was poised to make his rival tap out, while The Scottish Supernova aimed to make Alexander submit and more. However, an unexpected twist changed everything for Dar and Fox's relationship. When the opening bell sounded, Alexander immediately went on the offensive and unleashed months of pent up rage and frustration on The Scottish Supernova. The battle spilled to the outside and Alexander remained relentless, but Dar eventually managed to turn the tables. With momentum in his favor, Dar targeted his opponent's arms – using his superb technical ability to his advantage. The two Cruiserweights battled back and forth, as Dar methodically dismantled his opponent's extremities and Alexander went for ruthless, powerful maneuvers. Neither competitor maintained an advantage for an extended period as they brawled in and out of the ring. At one point, Dar brought a steel chair into the squared circle, preparing to take out Alexander. However, his plan backfired and Alexander trapped Dar's arm in the chair. As The Scottish Supernova refused to give up, a clearly irate Alexander continued stomping on the chair until his opponent finally quit. After the match – with his rivalry with Alexander seemingly over – Dar dropped a bombshell and announced he was quitting Alicia Fox. Revealing that he used Alicia to get attention, The Scottish Supernova claimed to have women in countries all over the world, and at just 23 years old, he has a bright future ahead of him. Dar then left a devastated Alicia alone in the ring without looking back. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa vs. Ariya Daivari by disqualification (2:18) *Rich Swann defeated Mario Connors (3:21) *TJP defeated Mario Connors (0:28) *Cedric Alexander defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) in a "I Quit" Match (11:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (July 11, 2017).1.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).2.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).3.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).4.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).5.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).6.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).7.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).8.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).9.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).10.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).11.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).12.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).13.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).14.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).15.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).16.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).17.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).18.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).19.jpg 205 Live (July 11, 2017).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #33 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #33 at WWE.com * 205 Live #33 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events